


His Many Smiles

by Mavri_Kardia6



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, They’re pure, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Zexal - Freeform, it’s so CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavri_Kardia6/pseuds/Mavri_Kardia6
Summary: He always seemed happy, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. His smiles could change though. From spilling with joy, to one that took so much effort to show. Astral could tell the difference...he knew which was which. The ones he wished would never disappear, and the ones he hoped Yuma wouldn’t have to force out ever.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	His Many Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Keyshipping(Yuma x Astral) One-shot
> 
> This is all in Astral’s POV, more of Astral’s thought process about Yuma, because he’s totally ruined by him(in the romantic way, don’t get any ideas). Basically a few months after the fight with the Barians.
> 
> Enjoy :).

~~~

Yuma loves to smile.

He loves making others smile as well.

That’s just him.

When his smile disappears and is replaced with a frown, it gives me a feeling of...discomfort. When he’s upset, so am I. I don’t like when he’s upset. I _never_ liked it.

There are so many ways he can smile. Strange thing is they all have a different meaning.

Some of them are very warm and welcoming, while others don’t fit with Yuma’s personality at all. They contrast from the way he truly feels, but he shows it so no one would question it.

But I know which is which.

I have known Yuma long enough to see.

First, there’s his idiotic grin that I couldn’t help getting used to. One that fits so well with his _Kattobingu_ spirit. When he’s overconfident or proud of himself, he puts on this wide grin and stays with it for a good amount of time. I’m not bothered by it, I have actually grown accustomed to it.

Then, there’s his warm, genuine smiles. It gives him this gentle look that gives me a light feeling in my chest. When he is truly happy, when he feels thankful, he smiles brightly, and I could never hate it. Like when everyone was returned the human world after Don Thousand was defeated, he was overjoyed to have everyone back.

But, there are two types of smiles I dislike.

One is his somber ones. When he is unhappy, he would try lightening his mood by smiling, but it was never the same.

Finally, there’s his fake ones.

I hate those the most.

They don’t go with him. It’s not like _Yuma_. When he doesn’t want people to care, because he’d rather keep those feelings to himself, than to let them out or share them with his friends, not even Kotori, or his sister. I hate when he puts on a fake smile. It was always in his mind that he had to help everyone...everyone but himself.

Yuma’s eyes don’t light up, they look distant, and clouded. As if it took all of his strength to just _smile._ That’s how I know if his smile is fake. I would help him, because he is my partner, and seeing my partner hurt was painful to me.

It’s not only that.

When Yuma smiles at me, I feel some foreign emotions that I’ve never heard of, or seen. Ever since peace was restored, I started to _yearn_ for him. And I feel honored when he smiles so whole heartedly, and it’s directed towards _me_.

Oh Yuma…what are you making me say?

Most people can’t tell Yuma’s real smiles from his fake ones, only a few. Like Kotori, or maybe even Shark. Yuma always does his best to make them as believable as possible, but that doesn’t work with me, even he knows that now.

For a while, I was never able to understand the many meanings of “love”. I’ve seen examples, and Yuma would have some trouble explaining it. But now…I believe I understand. The love I feel…it’s not the love Yuma has for his friends, or his family. It’s different…

So, right now, as I watch him walking through the park, with a genuine smile on his face and the gentle look on his face, I can’t help but smile myself. I meant it when I said I’ve always loved that smile of his.

I love it.

I love _him_.

“I love you, Yuma…” I said aloud, which seemed to grab the boy’s attention. He faced me with his ruby eyes, looking a little surprised and confused, but he soon smiled again. His cheeks turning a slight pink color.

“I love you too, Astral.” He said, and I felt my face heat up as well. He then grabbed my hand, as he continued to walk.

That’s right.

_I love Yuma._

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m new here, and I’m already obsessed. I’ve seen a lot of people talking about this and I never got into it till now, and I’m wondering how I never have in the past. Man I’ve been living under a rock. I’ll DEFINITELY be posting more stuff here :D. This was short I know, but I had the idea and turned it into this!
> 
> Well, bye!


End file.
